Ilmanor
(Ang: Garthmecia) The realm of Ilmanor was originally inhabited by the Morrim, a dark-skinned and brutal people. At the beginning of the Fifth Age of the Sun, the Angolians reached the land, guided there by a great white swan. The Angolians had lost their homeland in the Great War at the end of the Fourth Age, and this new country was perfect for their needs. The Angolians declared war on the native peoples and, within a few years, the Morrim were defeated and scattered. The Angolians then founded their new land, Arandor. Arandor quickly became a strong and influential country. This was not to last, however, as three hundred years later a civil war split the country asunder. The realm was split into four lesser kingdoms; Pandarat, Ardadain, Alqador and Fornarda. The land of Alqador (Ang: Shranigethia) lasted four hundred years. In that time, the Alqans formed a strong alliance with the Mearri Elves. Their civilization evolved, and their magical ability eventually had no equal. The land of Alqador became a place of dreams. Giant palaces towered into the sky, and flying machines and magic-powered carts traversed the land. Alqador was a place of wonder and delight, and the citizens practiced peace above all else. This peace would prove to be their downfall; In 890 5E, a powerful new neighbour set up home just south of the land of Alqador- the Shadowmage, and his dark realm of Daenor. The Daenorrim attacked Alqador, using their own magic against them. The Alqans, used to peace and love, were ill-prepared for the evil and violence of the Daenorrim. They were quickly conquered, and their lands overrun by Orcs, Demons and other dark spawn. Now, the land is known as Ilmanor, and is a dangerous and vile place. The Alqans have long since moved underground, where they have founded an entirely subterranean world. Very few venture skyward, content in their safe homes and far away from the evil of the lands above. Most regard the land of Alqador as a myth, a metaphor for the paradise they could have in the Underrealm, and how violence and greed could destroy all they have made. For the people of Ilmanor, Alqador is indeed Paradise Lost. Overview *Chronology of Ilmanor *Commerce and Trade in the Overrealm *Commerce and Trade in the Netherrealm *Ecology of the Overrealm *Ecology of the Netherrealm *Roads in the Overrealm *Roads in the Netherrealm People and Cultures *Blessed *Mearri *Eglanni *Shaku Orcs *Sk'errani Cities and Towns Overrealm *Mish'aka *Kali'Kadum *Rish'nar *Lugmian *Blackswan *Shini-Mir *Amor *Ieuna *Nelo Netherrealm *Liara *Lenica *Mira *Realmsend *Lysan *Diana *Desre *Momo Places Overrealm *Skull-Fort *The Three Towers *Temple of Blood *Shrine of Mishari *Bright Academy *Halls of Essence *The Outfort *The Silver Tower *The Temple of Armilia Netherrealm *The Temple of Mishara *Shadow-Barrier *Ruins of Kalhala Groups and Politics *Bringers *Mage-Seekers *Sage Council *Gerallini *Sky-Rangers *Feanna *The Binded *Black Fang People of Note The Warlords *Kimun'aza *Mian *Gorzan *Morlas *Kalimar The Blessed *Miara *Ragnus *King Goran III *Wise Old Grim *Logri Dunstan *Hrusso One-Eye The Fair Folk *Kiani *Amelis *Lindelas *Shianna *Moras Darkfriends *Gruz the Mole Other Individuals *Grimbold *Serini *Lorenzo Triviano *Heleth *Temara Regions The Overrealm *Zar-Mian *Zar-Morlas *Zar-Kimun'aza *Zar-Gorzan The Netherrealm Spell-Lists *Bringer's Touch *Melina's Pleasure Category:Countries Category:Ilmanor Category:Alqador